


Star Wars: Episode II- Into the Fray

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Smith Saga [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: After the latest assassination attempt against Senator Amidala, the Jedi are entrusted by Chancellor Palpatine to protect the senator. Upon being sent back to Naboo, John Smith has Aayla Secura assigned to the security detail along with Anakin Skywalker. Among the prelude to war, a romance forms between Smith and Aayla leads them to decide their future carefully.
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Original Character(s)
Series: The Smith Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486988
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more or close up the wall with our English dead." -William Shakespeare_

STAR WARS: EPISODE II

INTO THE FRAY

There is unrest in the Galactic Senate.

Several thousand solar systems have

declared their intentions to leave the

Republic.

This separatist movement, under the

leadership of the mysterious COUNT

DOOKU, has made it difficult for the

limited number of Jedi Knights to

maintain peace and order in the

galaxy.

SENATOR AMIDALA, the former queen

of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic

Senate to vote on the critical issue of

creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC

to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening crawl is the same one from Attack of the Clones, mainly because I couldn't think of one of my own. Also, the quote by Shakespeare is from Act III of Henry V during the siege of Harfleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Above the skies of the foggiest regions of the planet Corusant, a political transport, guided by three Naboo fighters, landed on a platform high in the fog. Two of the pilots spoke as the political figure came out the ship. Suddenly, an explosion erupted, knocking them to the ground, sending parts of the ship to fly. A part of it flew into the third ship and sent the pilot over the edge, but he grabbed the edge, backflipped back on the platform, and quickly removed his helmet, revealing the face of John Smith, former soldier, admiral, and now personal bodyguard of Senator Padme Amidala.

He saw Padme knelt, holding the body of her double.

"Senator, you are still in danger here," the captain of security said.

Padme got up and said, "I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is every important. You did your duty, Corda did hers, now come." When he noticed Padme didn't move, he said, "Senator Amidala, please."

"Padme," Smith's voice caught her attention to focus on him. "Let's get outta here, please."

Padme listened. Despite Smith's violent diameter at times, he had a soft, kinder side to him, destroying the arguments about him as a 'gun hoed maniac who shots everything and is careless of life".

***

At the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine was with the Jedi Masters on the Jedi Council.

"I don't know how long I can hold off the vote, my friends," he said. "More and more star systems have joined the Separatists."

"If they do brake away?" Master Windu asked.

Palpatine dismissed the question. "I will not allow this Republic, that has stood for over a thousand years, to be split in two. My negotiations will not fail."

"But if they do, you must realize there are not enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda," Palpatine asked. "Do you believe this will come to war?"

Yoda thought for a moment and said, "The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is."

The holographic figure of a Rodian appeared and spoke to Palpatine.

"Good, send them in," he said. "We will discuss this matter later."

A group of senators walked in, one most notably caught Yoda's attention.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Do you have any idea who is behind this attack?" Padme asked.

"Our intelligence believe it to be spice traders on the moons of Naboo," Windu replied.

"I think the Count Dooku is behind it."

Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, "He is a political idealist, not a murderer."

"My lady, you know Count Dooku was once a Jedi," Windu said. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

Yoda grunted. "But, for certain, Senator, in grave danger, you are."

"Master Jedi," Palpatine said. "May I suggest that the senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

"You really believe that is wise under this stressful times?" Senator Organa asked.

"Chancellor, if I may," Padme said. "I don't believe-"

"-that the situation is serious?" Palpatine interjected. "No, but I do, Senator. After all, a lone soldier might seem less stressful for you. But maybe you would prefer someone you are more familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi."

"That is possible," Windu said. "He just returned from a border dispute on Antion."

"Do this for me, my lady," Palpatine said, begrudgingly. "The thought of loses you is unbearable."

"I'll send Master Kenobi to you immediately," Windu said.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padme said.

***

"THAT NO GOOD TWO FACED SON OF A BITCH!" Smith shouted as he slammed his fist into a wall, leaving a hole. "He has no right to question my abilities or force you to add the Jedi to the security."

"John, calm down," Padme said. "He didn't force anything."

"'A lone soldier'. That is what he called me, yet I doubt he has seen a real war like I have or you. A soldier is never alone, even when he appears to be alone."

"Look, I'm not asking you to like them. I just want you all to work together, that is all. Please, John. Do it for me."

Smith sighed. "All right. I'm sorry I got angry, especially at you."

"All is forgiven."

Smith heard Jar Jar's voice in the next room. "I think the Jedi have arrive."

"Then let us greet them."


	3. Chapter 3

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, my lady," Master Kenobi said as he bowed.

"And it has been far to long, Master Kenobi," Padme said. She noticed the other Jedi and said, "Annie. My goodness, you have grown."

"So have you," Skywalker said. "More beautiful."

"What?" Smith said in confusion. _Wtf. Did he just say that out loud._

"For a senator, I mean."

Padme smiled and said, "Annie, you will always be that little boy I knew on Tattooine."

As they sat down on the couches, Kenobi said, "Presence here will be invisible, I can insure you, my lady."

"I am Captain Tyfo of the Queen's personal security," the head of security said. "This is John Smith of Earth, the senator's personal bodyguard, though the situation is more dangerous than the senator believes."

"I don't need more security," she said. "I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, senator," Kenobi replied. "Not to start an investigation."

"We will find who trying to kill you, Padme," Skywalker said. "I promise you."

Smith, still angry from what Palpatine said about him, commented, "I don't believe you know what was mandated to you and your master, kid."

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, of course."

"Anakin," Kenobi said. "We know what we were sent here for and you will follow my lead."

"Why?"

"What?" Smith and Kenobi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why were we assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed us," Kenobi said. "And you will learn your place, young one."

Skywalker silently looked down and Padme said, "Then maybe with simply your presence here, the mystery behind this conspiracy will be revealed." She stood up and said, "If you will excuse me, I will retire."

"I know me and Smith will feel fine with having you here," Tyfo said. "I'll have a officer stationed on every floor and I'll be in the control center down stairs."

***

"I check the security down stairs," said Kenobi as night fell on the planet. "No assassin would think of coming through there."

"Not that big of a deal," Smith said. "As long as..." He stopped talking as he looked at the device in his hand. "What the hell? Why can't I see anything on the cameras?"

"She covered them," Skywalker said. "I don't think she liked the idea of any of us watching her."

"She knows I respect her privacy. Why would she not now?"

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there was an intruder."

"There are other ways to kill a senator," Kenobi said.

"I know, but we want to catch this assassin, don't we, master?"

Smith said, "You're using her as bait. Why?"

"It was her idea," Skywalker said. "Don't weary, no harm we come to here. I can sense everything in that room. Trust me."

"It is too risky," Kenobi said. "Besides, your senses aren't that atoned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

"Possibly."

After a ten minute period of time, Smith broke the silence by saying, "You look kinda tired, Skywalker."

"I don't sleep well anymore," he said.

"Because of your mother?" Kenobi asked.

Smith was in silent surprise. A Jedi who could remember his own parent? He learned that Jedi were commonly taken at three or four, but from this conversation, it seemed Skywalker was taken in at an age that he knew his mother.

Skywalker nodded and said, "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her."

"Dreams will past in time," Kenobi said.

"I rather dream about Padme. Just being around her again is intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You made a commitment to the Jedi Order, one that is not so easily broken. And don't forget, she is a politician and they are not to be trusted."

"She not like the others in the Senate, master."

"It is my belief that senators only please those who fund their campaigns and they are not scared to get the nicest in democracy to get those funds."

"Not another lecture, at least not on the economics of politics. Besides, you are generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't seem corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician. I have observed he is very clever in following the passions of the senators."

"I think his a good man. My-" Skywalker stopped and turned.

"I sense it too," Kenobi said as they ran in.

Smith, bored of the political topic, turned and said, "Sense what?" He heard a lightsaber activate and someone crash through a window. "What the hell?" As ran in, he saw Skywalker run past him. He saw Padme, safe and unharmed, and noticed centipede-like bugs in the corner. He saw the broken window and realized where the bugs came from. "Oh, that's clever," he whispered under his breath.

***

Smith arrived at the Jedi Temple the next day. He entered the Council Chamber just as Kenobi and Skywalker received their instructions.

"Admiral Smith, I'm surprised to see you again," Master Windu said.

"I'm not an admiral anymore, Master Windu," Smith said. "Also, may I speak with you and Master Yoda alone?"

"Of course."

After dismissing the Council, Smith, Windu, and Yoda walked down the halls of the Temple.

"So, Kenobi is needed for something else," Smith said. "Okay, but who is filling his place?"

"What do you mean," Windu ask.

"I don't trust Skywalker, at least not by himself with the senator. I need another Jedi on the security detail, one that I can trust."

"Who should we send then?"

Smith thought for a moment. There were a very few number of Jedi that he knew for a fact that he trusted. He went through the list in his head until he had a choice. "Is Aayla Secura available?"

"Yes, she is," Yoda said. "Send for her, we will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."


	4. Chapter 4

In preparation to take Padme back to Naboo, Smith finished his shower and got dressed in his standard clothes: black jumpsuit, boots, long coat, and light body armor. When he was halfway done, he heard the door open and Aayla walk in.

"I'm sorry," Aayla said. "I-I-"

"It's okay," Smith said as he got up and turned around. "I'm almost down." He noticed Aayla's attire and turned away. _Damn. Did she wear that three years ago? God, she is still beautiful. Oh great, I'm sounding like Skywalker now._

"Something wrong?"

Smith put his shirt on, cleared his throat, and said, "No, nothing is wrong."

"Master Yoda sent for me. Said that you requested me for the security detail."

"Yes, because Kenobi is being sent to find the bounty hunter who was behind the assassination attempt on the senator."

"Did you chose me because I was the only one available or because you trust me?"

"And because of a promise."

"A promise? What kind of promise?"

"A promise that a dying Jedi Master ask me to make: to take care of you."

Aayla was surprised by this. Tholme asking Smith to care for her? She hadn't seen Smith in over three years and didn't once even tried to call and check on her.

"Hello?" Smith said. "Earth to Aayla. You there?"

Aayla focused back, but lost focus again as she realized Smith was just six inches from her, their noses nearly touching.

"Can you please not stand so close to me?" Aayla asked, though she realized she may have been harsh in the delivery.

"Sorry. I meant no disrespect."

Aayla sighed as Smith backed up. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I snapped and that was uncalled for."

"Well, all's forgiven. They're probably waiting for us down stairs."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

***

As they headed to Naboo using a civilian transportation, Smith and R2 were going through the food in the cafeteria.

"Hey, you," a droid server said. "No droids."

"Oh, really?" Smith said. "R2, head on back. I'll get the rest for you."

The droid server spoke in a language that Smith didn't understand.

"Oh, yeah? Try and understand this, _je suis plein de merde."_

He headed back, gave Padme and Skywalker what R2 didn't get, and headed back to Aayla.

"Service here is chaotic," Smith said. "And it stinks for some reason."

"Tell me," Aayla said. "Why you call the senator by her name?"

"It didn't start off that way. It was just the simple 'my lady' and 'Mr. Smith'. Until one day, after a year serving her, she calls me 'John' and says she has given me permission to call her Padme."

"You two must be close."

"Depends on what 'close' means. As far as I know, we are friends. I've never had any pleasurable desires for her nor her for me."

"You must want someone. Spending away your life alone must be difficult for you."

"Yeah, like the Jedi do. You can't spend your time with the ones you love."

Aayla was taken back by this. She looked Smith in the eyes and said, "Am I permitted to love? Love is forbidden for a Jedi."

"It depends on what you mean by love."

"I don't understand."

"Okay, let me explain. Attachments, according to the Order, are forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, along with mercy, is unconditional love, which also includes sacrifice, is a tenant of a Jedi. Now, I'm not saying you are encouraged to love, but rather taught to perform something out of love. Am I making any sense?"

"You got all that from reading the Jedi text?"

"That and a Chinese fortune cookie."

Aayla, despite not knowing what a Chinese fortune cookie was, chuckled. Smith's sense of humor was different, but different was sometimes good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, most of the established story here is from Attack of the Clones, but because there are so many scenes to cut and paste, I'll only give the important ones involving Smith and Aayla. Everything with Kenobi, Skywalker, and Padme pretty much stays the same.
> 
> Also, I had more planned for this chapter, but decided to stop here instead.


	5. Chapter 5

After a brief stop at Theed, Smith and the others headed to the countryside of Naboo, somewhere no one would think to find Padme. He took slow breathes in as they rowed down the river. The air was different from Earth, but Smith loved it as it seemed more fresh and clean, unlike Earth's polluted air that sometimes made the smug filled air and skies of late 19th century London seem the norm.

Upon they're arrival, Smith and Skywalker got out and assisted Aayla and Padme out.

"Thank you," Aayla said to Smith, still holding his hand.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'll show you around."

"But aren't we suppose to protect the senator?"

"Don't worry. She lets me do as I please when ever we stay here."

Smith gave his tour of the place, ending on an overlook of the river and the countryside in the distance.

"You must feel at home here." Aayla said.

Smith chuckled and said, "My mother always told me that home is where the heart is. Of course, I never fully understood what she meant by that."

He looked at Aayla, as she looked at the view before her, and ran his hand down her left lekku, as they were called, so slow and gentle that Aayla didn't react until he was near the bottom. She turned and stared into Smith's blue eyes, not saying a word, but her thoughts ran wild. Her lekku should have alerted her to Smith's touch, as they enhanced her senses and even increased by the force, but didn't.

"Sorry," Smith said. "I learned about Twi'lek's lekku, so I thought to test and see if it was true. I didn't expect a late reaction from you."

"I didn't realize at first," Aayla said. "You have quite the touch."

"Carol would disagree. She was always sensitive to anything that touched her."

Smith noticed Aayla's lekku twist around in two knots. He knew they were saying something, as they expressed how a Twi'lek felt, but he didn't know all them, mostly this one.

"You know," he said as he looked away and pointed out at the view. "There is a-"

"Please," Aayla said as she placed her hands on either side of Smith's head, pulling his eyes back into her eyes. "Don't. Let this memory stay for a moment more."

Smith felt for a moment tempted to kiss her, but rejected such temptation. If it was to happen, he wanted it to be without temptation. And if it became something more, he would make it a love that not even death had power over it.

***

Smith and Aayla were in a field with Skywalker and Padme just twenty feet away.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Smith asked.

"Come on," Aayla said. "Just tell me."

"Or what? You going to use your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"No, because a Jedi doesn't force something of anyone."

Smith sighed. "Okay. I was ten, maybe eleven, when I joined a new school. Carol had been there years before I came there. She was beautiful: shiny blonde hair, soft brown eyes,..."

"Yes, I already know what she looked like."

"Okay." Smith looked toward Skywalker and Padme as they laughed in the distance. "I'll say this: Skywalker and I have the same dislike of politics. Plus, the system is broken."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so use to a two house Congress: a House of Representatives and a Senate, overlooked by a Supreme Court. Both House and Senate vote on a bill, leader signs bill into law, and the Court decides if it is constitutional or not."

"But that is what the Republic does. The problem is the people don't always agree."

"Then maybe someone should tell them to listen to the people."

"Who would do that?"

"Well, someone ought to."

"Like you?"

"Hell, no. I would be the worst politician you’d ever see."

"But someone?"

"Someone wise."

Aayla wondered who Smith was speaking about. She looked and saw Skywalker and Padme in the distance. She stared at Smith and began to laugh.

"What?" Smith asked.

"You're making fun of the senator, aren't you?"

"Oh hell no. I would never dare tease a senator."

***

Later that night, Smith moaned in his sleep.

"No, no, no," Smith said. He repeated this over and over for a few minutes until he shouted, "SPEAK!" He woke with sweat falling down his face. He felt some stiffness in his chest and he was breathing heavily.

"Slowly, breath slowly," he heard the voice of a superior back from long ago. "Remember, whenever you are out of breath or under extreme pressure or even nerves, always breath slowly."

Smith listened and slowly, but surely, he calmed down and the stiffness was gone. He checked his watch and it said that it was three till five in the morning.

"Still two more hours until dawn," he said falling back into the bed.

***

Within a two hour time span, the sun rose in the east, just as Smith said it would.

Smith was standing near a balcony, just standing there in complete silence and eyes shut.

Aayla was clothed in her Jedi attire and noticed Smith standing outside. He was dressed, but it was sloppy, with a part of his shirt not tucked in his pants. She turned to leave.

"Don't go," Smith said, almost a whisper. No, a plead.

"I don't want to disturb you," she said.

"Your presence is soothing."

"You had a nightmare last night."

"I'm a soldier. I don't have nightmares."

"I heard you."

Smith sighed. "It is something that has haunted me for over a decade. I see myself in space, but there is air. I see a giant wolf and a strange round door. I hear voices, but before I make anything out, I wake up. It is like a part of me is hidden inside and refuses to reveal itself."

Smith noticed Aayla's hand on his right shoulder. He placed his left hand on top and patted hers two times.

"We should check on the senator."

"She is gone."

"What?"

"Padme and Skywalker are gone."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. That's the problem I was trying to figure out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn't get what lekku are, they are the head-tails. I watched a video from the YouTube channel Star Wars Explained called 'Twi'lek species biology, society, and history' were the part where lekku can tell someone how a Twi'lek feels. The one I use in this chapter has a special meaning. You can watch the video to find out or wait for the future chapter later in the story where it makes a return. Your choice.


	6. Chapter 6

After doing some investigating at Theed, Smith learned that Padme and Skywalker took a Naboo ship and left the planet. Where they went, he still didn't know. He returned to the hideaway to find Aayla practicing with her lightsaber and force abilities. He found broken pottery all over the grounds of the open court yard she had been practicing in.

He sneaked up on her and whispered, "Excuse me." She lounged behind her at him, but he ducked and barely missed getting hit. He then rolled along the ground and stood two feet away.

"Are you crazy?" Aayla asked.

"Ain't we all in some way?" Smith asked in return.

"I could have killed you."

"Except your lightsaber is set to sparring mode. I could tell by the lack of the white in the center of the blade."

"Well, I could still beat someone, even without my lightsaber."

"Oh, so Jedi are also trained in martial arts?"

"Indeed, we use all our weapons at our disposal. Even our bodies are weapons."

"So is mine," Smith said as he positioned himself with his hands fist, his right outward and his left close to his head with left leg lifted of the ground, leaving his right leg as support. "Care for some more training?"

Aayla posed and said, "Lets see what you've got."

They fought like, what Smith believed, an ancient martial arts movie from centuries ago. He learned many arts of fighting from all over the Earth, so many that not all of them he knew how to pronounce.

Aayla wasn't the best martial artist, but was good in her own right. She saw Smith as a capable fighter, but noticed he never went all out, not giving a hundred percent. She continued until she had him head-locked between her legs, tightening her hold on his neck.

He tapped on her right leg, but she didn't let go. He let out a punch in her thigh, disjointing it. She let go and examined her thigh, groaning in pain. Smith came over and reposition it.

"Why didn't you let go?" Smith asked.

"Why'd you hit me like that?" Aayla asked. "And why did you hold back during the fight?"

"Because I tapped you on the leg, saying I yield, and you didn't let go."

"And the other question?"

"Because I didn't want to accidentally kill you is why."

"What do you mean?"

Smith went and found a chromium cup. "Try and crush it."

"What?"

"Just try to."

She tried for thirty seconds and nothing happened. "I can't."

"Now watch this," Smith said. He took back the cup and, within a minute, crushed the cup and rolled it out into a chromium ball. He throw it to Aayla, who caught and examined it. It was like it was never a cup at all.

"How did you do this?"

Smith sat down and told his story. "When I was twenty-one, I was the sole subject to an experimental super soldier test. It gave me so much strength that the heaviest thing I could lift was anything weighing about, I think, as much as a Jedi star fighter would. What I did to you was minor compared to what I'm capable of. I could throw one of this trees fifty feet away and tare a metal door off its hinges."

"Is that why you held back?"

"Yes, and because I..." Smith stopped as he had trouble finding the words.

"And what?"

Smith said nothing.

"And what? Say it."

"And because I love you."

Aayla stared eyes wide. Did Smith just say what she thought he said?

"I'm sorry. This isn't the right time. I injured you and me saying 'I love you' isn't going to make things better. It just-"

He never finished because Aayla kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her lekku twisted into the double knots as she kissed him.

They stopped to breath and Smith noticed Aayla's lekku. _Oh, now I know what that means. It means..._

"I love you too," she said as she rest her forehead on Smith's. "And I forgive you."

"You know the risks you are willing to take. The Order will kick you out if they find out."

"Let them try. Nothing will keep me from having you."

"Even death?"

Aayla stared Smith in the eyes.

"I'm just saying that in the case that something did happen."

"Yes. Even death won't have power over my feelings for you and will never keeps us apart."

Smith felt something vibrate in his pocket. "Hold on, someone calling me for some reason." He placed the device on a table and activated it. "Master Windu, why are you calling me?"

"Is Aayla there?" Windu asked.

"She is."

"What is it, Master Windu?" Aayla asked.

"Kenobi has been captured by the Separatists. We are forming a strike force to Geonosis with the few Jedi we have left on Corusant."

"Master Windu," Smith said. "Allow me to join you. I think I now know where the senator and Skywalker are."

"They are not on Naboo?"

"No."

Windu thought for a moment and said, "Very well. We welcome you to join us. Get whatever you need. My strike force will be there soon."

"Copy that. Smith out."

Smith deactivated the comlink.

"John," Aayla said. "You don't have to go."

"Home is where the heart is. I now know what mother meant by that. My home is with you. Wherever you go, let me go too. I will gladly give my life so you can live. That is my oath to you."

Aayla smiled and said, "Then next stop, Geonosis."


	7. Chapter 7

Smith observed the weapons he would use in the battle to come as he and Aayla were heading to Geonosis on his ship: a M74 shotgun, a Magnum .207 Winter Wolf, and a NR-25 assault rifle. He loaded the weapons, which still used metals bullets and in need of update. After that, he went to quarters to think.

"So," Aayla said, standing at the door. "How long will it be?"

"About an hour before we get to Geonosis," Smith replied.

"Well, what do we do while we wait?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"How about the future? About us?"

"Like what?"

"Well, we can't be intimate in front of people, otherwise you risk your position in the Order. Though, I don't know what they would do to me."

"They'll probably do nothing to you, since you aren't a Jedi."

"But I'm with a Jedi."

"They'll probably lose faith in you, but nothing more. They aren't going to put a restraining order on you."

"Okay. I think we should wait on marriage and children."

"We have only been together for a day, John. It's a little to early for that."

"But still, Aayla, if we come to a decision about it, we should wait until after the conflict. We don't know how long it could last. It could be years and we shouldn't risk it when it still in play."

Aayla thought for a moment. Smith was right about this. Should one of them die, it would be a heavy lost on the other. "We'll wait until afterwards. But what if we are separated during the conflict? How will we find each other?"

"Don't weary about it. It would only be until we meet again, never good-bye."

Aayla smiled and kissed Smith.

An alarm sounded.

"Ah!" Smith exclaimed. "We're here." He and Aayla were on the bridge by the time Geonosis came into view. "Once more into the fray."

"What?" Aayla asked.

"That is a name of a poem, inspired by a line from Henry V by William Shakespeare, a famous play writer, poet, and storyteller. In Act III of the play, Henry speaks to his men, who begin to run in fear, during the siege of Harfleur, saying, 'Once more into the breach, dear friends, once more or close the door with are English dead'. In 2011, a film maker named Joseph Carnaham wrote a poem meant solely for a film he made, based on that line. It goes as this: 'Once more into the fray. Into the last good fight I'll ever know. Live and die on the day. Live and die on this day'."

"So, you use that as a way of knowing you're heading into battle again, knowing that it could also be your last?"

"Yes, that's right."

***

Smith found himself standing next to Windu and Kenobi on the arena floor with Aayla fighting her way through the upper levels.

"Hey, what kind of trouble did you get into?" Smith asked.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Smith," Kenobi said.

"I wasn't joking. It was a legitimate question."

"We'll discuss it later," Windu said.

"Okay, fine. DOWN!"

Kenobi and Windu dropped down as Smith fired three shots and hit three droids.

"Nice shot," Kenobi complimented.

"Thanks," Smith said.

He heard an animal roar and saw a massive rhino type animal charging at them.

"MOVE!" he shouted.

He saw Windu run, pushed Kenobi out of the way, and jumped over the animal's head and ran across its back. He landed on a super battle droid, crushing it, and fired at another standing by. He turned and saw the rhino beast charged at him and slammed him across the arena and into a wall. He felt light-headed as he got up.

"Are you okay?" a Jedi asked him.

"I-I-feel light-light- head-"

Smith slopped forward and lost consciousness.

***

Smith laid on a bed on a medical ship, unconscious. Doctors from Earth looked over him for three days before they found out what happened.

"We may have an answer about what happened to him," Smith's personal physician, Kevin Mason, said to Aayla, Windu, Kenobi, and Yoda. "Smith is going through an aging session. We figured he wouldn't age again due to the super soldier test he went through fifteen years ago. Apparently, after more testing, he will experience more aging sessions in the future. How many? We don't know."

"How many years will he age?" Aayla asked.

"We don't know. Right now, he is between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-four right now. We will inform you as soon as he wakes."

"When he wakes, let him know that the chancellor wishes to speak to him, as soon as possible," Windu said.

"Very well."

Aayla and the others walked out, but not before she looked one more time at the unconscious Smith before the door closed between them.

***

Smith, awake and recovered, put on his uniform.

"Looks like something from the Matrix," Smith said.

He placed a set of three stars on both sides of collars. He put a patch of the Republic symbol on his left arm and the American flag on his right. He put the set of five stripes on the cuffs of his arms. He put on the black gloves and boots, matching well with the rest of the uniform.

He noticed Aayla standing by the door outside. They smiled and walked down the corridors, heading to the next battle that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for all who just found this story, I omit certain scenes because they pretty play out the same in Attack of the Clones.
> 
> Also, I'll be doing several one-shots before I start the next story.
> 
> Speaking of which, I have changed the title of the next story, but I'll reveal it when the first chapter comes out.
> 
> Merry Christmas and God bless us, everyone.


End file.
